


Spiritual Interference

by StarWarsaddit1220



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din and his past, Din doesn't understand the Force, Force Ghost(s), Force ghost trying to keep Grogu alive, Gen, Missing Scene, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, greef ahsoka moff gideon and cara are only mentioned, moments in time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsaddit1220/pseuds/StarWarsaddit1220
Summary: Original title: The five times Din experiences a force ghost and the one time he doesn'tA Force Ghost has taken a special interest in Grogu. Din dealing with the ghost through out the series so far.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Kudos: 26





	Spiritual Interference

Din felt a part of himself want to return to the child. It was against the Guild code. Ge got paid for the job, he had to honor the agreement. After all that was both the Mandalorian creed and the Guild code.   
_How could you he is only a child_ , a female voice demanded. Din looked around, but saw no one talking to him. It had to be his own brain then, but he had never heard that voice before. The voice had a point though. It was only a child.   
Was he really going to go back for the kid. He did this and he would bring the Guild and the remnants of the Empire upon him. It could even extend to the other Mandalorians.  
He saved your life, the voice in his head pointed out. He nearly flinched at that. Of course that means he owed this kid his life. It would only be fair to save the kid from the Imperials, even if he died trying. 

* * *

The message that Greef Karga sent him ended. Concern weighed heavy in the atmosphere of the Razor Crest.  
 _It's a trap_ , that voice in Din's head said. Din huffed at the fact it was telling him something he already knew. If the remnants of the Empire where really a problem for Nevarro and the Guild the easiest way to fix it is to hand over the child. That was something Din was not going to do.  
 _If you kill both the Guild and the Empire on Nevarro: the kid might be safe_ , the voice said. Din frowned at that. He didn't know where that idea came from, but he knew it was suicidal. He didn't have that type of man power or fire power to pull it off without dying.  
Din decided to play along with the Guild leader, but he was going to be ready for betrayal.  
 _How_ , the voice asked. Din set a course to Cara Dune. She liked the kid and hated the Guild. She'll help him protect the kid.

* * *

Since the Armorer ordered Din to take the child to the Jedi he has noticed that there was a tension that wasn't their before on the ship. Din couldn't figure out why the tension was there. Din did his best to ignore it. The kid on the other hand was having a hard time ignoring it. The longer the tension continued the worse the kid seemed to feel. He became irritable, fussy, and clingy.  
That was how Din had gotten into this mess. He had taken the ball from the lever away from the kid for the sixth time this hour. Din had never understood the kids fascination with it. When the ball was taken he burst into tears. This threw Din for a loop.   
Din quickly picked up the kid. He tried to think of a way to calm the kid down, but couldn't think of any. Mandalorians weren't exactly known for their comfort. It didn't help that the only real memory that he had of his life before the Mandalorians was his parents' death.   
Din felt an energy by his side that caused him to break out of his thoughts. He looked over but saw nothing. This caused him to frown under his helmet. Din turned his attention back to the kid on his lap.   
The kid has mostly quited down seemingly. Din couldn't help but wonder what had caused the shift in the kid. He returned the ball to the kid and he quickly took it in both his hands. He made some happy noises and Din couldn't suppress the smile it caused.  
Din had been so focused on the kid he hadn't noticed that the tension was gone.

* * *

 _Din looked around him and saw that he was on a grass covered plain. He could see a brown building in the distance. He turned around and saw a woman behind him._  
 _She had black hair pulled back in a braid, bronze skin, and dark brown eyes that were almost black. She wore red and yellow armor. On her belt were two silver cylinders that Din didn't know what they were for._  
 _"Where am I? Who are you?" Din demanded and the woman smirked._  
 _"Dantooine. Who I am is unimportant, Din Djarin." The woman said and Din glared at her._  
 _"How do you know who I am?" Din demanded_  
 _"That is unimportant." The woman said and suddenly it dawned on him._  
 _"You're the voice I keep hearing in my head." Din said and the woman nodded. "Why are you here?"_  
 _"Reasons" The woman said simply and Din frowned. He disliked how elusive she was being. She sighed. "I came here to warn you."_  
 _About what?" Din demanded_  
 _"The Jedi." The woman said_  
 _"What?" Din asked in concern._  
 _"The Jedi forbid attachment. As such once you hand him over to the Jedi you will never see him again." The woman said confirming Din's worst fear. He had already accepted that possibility._  
 _"I already knew that." Din said and the woman frowned._  
 _"Then I'll tell you something else that wont. The Jedi create weapons and machines from their younglings and Padawans. Only for them to be discarded and forgotten when they are no longer of use." The woman said and Din's heart dropped. That can't be true. They will never do that to Grogu._  
 _"You're lying." Din said backing away from the woman. She shook her head._  
 _"I'm only saying the truth that goes unspoken." The woman said and Din thought about the limit amount of knowledge on the Jedi._  
 _"You're wrong. The Mandalorians hate the Jedi because they refuse to fight." Din said_  
 _"Very well ignore my warning. Find this Ahsoka Tano." The woman said_  
Din shot awake with a headache. He couldn't help but think that dream was weird despite being unable to remember the dream completely.

* * *

Anxiety, worry, and anger vibrated through his entire being. He couldn't believe that Moff Gideon had taken the kid...Grogu. He should have never left the kid's side. This was all his fault.  
 _Had you been there you would have been killed_ , the voice said. Din sighed knowing that it was right. There were lucky enough to get out of it. Though that didn't make him feel any better. He was charged with protecting Grogu and he had failed.  
 _Stop wallowing in self pity; it doesn't help anyone_ , the voice said. He couldn't help but huff at the voices words. He knew they were right. He needs to focus on getting Grogu back. That means he needs allies and information.   
Din walked into the cockpit of Slave I. Boba Fett was sitting in the piolets seat.   
"Set a course for Nevarro." Din said to the Mandalorian. 

* * *

Din sat in the piolet seat of the ship that he had gotten from Greef. It was just as old as the Razor Crest, but it wasn't. First of all it was registered with the New Republic thanks to Cara. Not that he could exactly blame her for following the rules that she had to follow.   
It didn't help that the ship was too silent. There was no patter of tiny feet on the metal floors. There were no coos of happiness. No cries of hunger or bad dreams. There were no random parts of the ship that had more electricity than others that causes him to stop and wonder why it there. Even the female voice in his head has been silent. This made his loneliness echo across the foreign ship.   
The ball that had used to be Grogu's favorite toy weighed heavily in his pocket, more than the unwanted Dark Saber and its responsibilities. The metal ball had no place on this ship. He hated how everything about his previous life has been wiped away. His ship, his creed, his son, his clan... everything put him and his armor that he shouldn't even be wearing was gone.   
This wasn't like when Din first joined the Mandalorains. He had wanted to forget. The fear he felt as he hid waiting for death. The look in his mother and father's eyes. The bodies of his friends and neighbors. The droids that slaughtered them.   
No Din wanted to remember Grogu and how he changed his life. The kid that trusted him and loved him without even seeing his true face. The kid that saved him even though he had no reason to. The orphan that has faced so much despite the young age.   
Deep down Din knew that he was always going to have to give Grogu up whether it be the Empire or the Jedi. He couldn't have imagined how much it hurts him. The only pain that compared was that of losing his parents. Even then losing Grogu hurts worse. Maybe it's because of the time difference and the pain will be healed with time like he needed as a child.  
What was worse was the knowledge that he made Grogu a promise that he didn't know if he could keep.

**Author's Note:**

> I know a short story and probably poor grammar and spelling¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. I have seen a couple stories that took this kind of format from my days in the Supernatural fandom. I decided to try writing one. Also feel free to guess who the Force Ghost is. Initial was going to who she is, but I decided that it took away from the story. I wanted to focus on Din and how in over his head he had to feel with this Force and parent thing.


End file.
